gestaltfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cosmos
Introduction The entire physical world and all the different plains of existence that exist beyond it are called The Cosmos. The cosmos is the home to things that a normal human would call a god. That concept is only brought upon by their tiny view of what constitutes godhood. It is true that some of these beings could swallow the Sun or perhaps slash the Earth in half. However that is merely petty and insignificant acts on the Cosmos as a whole. The cosmos is at both times the physical and nonphysical world at the same time. Every one of these greater beings lives in a place called a Nest or Source. Think of these places as its own personal place where it is in total control. However these places are not completely disconnected from the physical world. If one of these beings wants to interact with the physical then it must be rooted at some place there. The root can take any shape or form but the affected area usually takes on characteristics of that being. Through that root it can enter and leave the physical world, if the root is destroyed then the being is trapped. From these basic concepts is the laws of everything created and thus the Cosmos is born. The Spires Imagine that the entirety of the universe was just Earth and there was two great spires rising out of both poles of the planet. Instead of just Earth imagine it was all of the physical world and the two spires rise out of it. At one point did the spires contain life of the greater beings that one would call gods but today they are nothing more than withering husks The spire rising out of the ''top'' part of the cosmos is the spire of Law. Law is the home of the powerful god called [[Virillian]], The Uncanny Stag. Law is the dominant force of the physical world as it binds the material together. It is the laws that make gravity, that makes the winds blow and what keeps the great machine of reality working. It is however mechanical in nature leaving no emotion or freedom in its way. If the Cosmos was entirely dominated by Law there would be nothing but a perfectly repeating machine of nature doing the same algorithms too absolute perfection. The spire that would rise out of the ''bottom'' part of the cosmos is the spire of Chaos. It is in complete contrast to the spire of law. Where Law is structured and organized to the point of perfection does chaos scream in its madness. Chaos is the lair of the screaming wolf, [[Raezguld]]. Chaos is what gives human beings their personality, their feelings, their hopes and dreams but Chaos is not all good. Chaos consumes and obliterates itself over and over again in a circle of madness that bring out every horrible atrocity that can be committed. In the spire of chaos there is nothing but the extreme exhibition of human emotion. It should be noted that the spires and the gods within are not made for humans in any extent. A human fully committed to either would cease to resemble one. A human of law would be a robot lacking free will only following orders over and over. A human of chaos would be a monster constantly eating, fucking and killing along with a million other things until it eventually died only to do it all over again. Cycles There reaches a point where the universe collapses in on itself, not by nature but by the will of the gods. Once humanity reaches a terminal point of self destruction and everything has either been annihilated,consumed or otherwise eradicated then a cycle begins a new. However it is up to the Machine God to lay the foundation of every new cycle. Sometimes they are almost fantastical in nature with elves and "magic" and other times they are quite mundane and normal like the current cycle. Currently neither god is strong enough to enact this point of self destruction so the cycle will continue on forever until one of their children enacts it or breaks the concept of cycles completely. The "Gods" The Machine God This god has no name as no living thing worships it or cares about it in any significant manner. If it had to take on appearance then it would be an infinite plane of gears turning or a labyrinth of wires. To call it a god is also somewhat wrong as it does not speak nor intervene with mortals. A better phrase is to call it nature in all sense of the word, its existence simply brings order to the madness of life. It doesn't care about human life or mortals and just lives. A machine is a more proper term for it, mechanical nature. A human cannot even perceive the logic that it has. The god looks at past, present and future and repairs it so that it constantly fits it's perfect view of how things should be. One could possibly argue that the Machine God is a being of Law however that is incorrect. Where Law tries to make structured laws that bind the universe does the Machine God break them occasionally for no rhyme or reason. It merely just exists as the nature of the cosmos itself, it cannot be reasoned with, it cannot be controlled, it just is. Virillian, The Uncanny Stag Virilian in his first human life was a philosopher who believed in law and control. When he was a young man his life was dominated by chaos and madness surrounding him. He saw his mother raped and his father killed leaving him to pursue a life at the church. He studied faith,science and philosophy in his time there. His entire life was dedicated to studying the sciences, every day learning more and more about the laws that bound the universe. It was this time that he created the first type of magic in the world, Eldritch. He manipulated the physical laws of the world to further his goals. He shattered people's minds in order to rebuild them in his image. Human emotions are the cause of all suffering in the world and thus should be dulled or removed outright. He wants nothing more than to see a world that is infinite circular and unending, a place where war and greed and all the horrible atrocities that man can accomplish are no more. Raezguld, The Screaming Wolf Raezguld never had a human life and was merely born into the Cosmos. In his lust for chaos he created human beings to further it. In the beginning the humans were nothing more than true barbaric animals of extreme proportion. He loved the early humans before their later corruption by law and order, to him there was no greater pleasure than to see the depravity of man. It wasn't until much later when Virillian was a sole man to outgrow this and become a rival of Raezguld. He savored that newfound order of Law as it gave him even further satisfaction when it was broken from Chaos. So the cycle of law and chaos fighting eternally for control over humanity was spawned and never ended. The Queens The Black Queen The last remaining child of Raezguld and she continues his goal albeit in a different manner. Completely different than her father she is scheming,careful and paranoid. She sits behind plots made by plots in her black tower rising high above anything on Earth. She doesn't live through cruelty like her father and wishes instead for humanity to be at peace. She wants to be the god that humans that they pray to, that they love, that they need with all their heart. Even if peace and prosperity would only come with the absolute perversion of the human form. However she is fairly weak and has been fading away. Her children now feeling the queen’s infertility have all risen up in a massive war and slaughter to take her place. The Red Queen BITCH IS COSMOS, WORD. The Lords of Man [[Varrick - The Manic Lord]] Long ago, many cycles before this one was there a naive young knight. He was a virtuous knight who would be loyal to his wife and fight the enemies of his king. In combat he was a merciless berserker who cleaved a path of blood from one of the battlefield to another. At home he accompanied his wife and would attend to her every need as they discussed philosophy, life and nature itself under the stars. One day he returned from war with bloody sword in hand. She had passed away from pneumonia leaving him alone in his wealthy manor. The villagers of his town would look up at the manor at night, faintly they could heard his screams of lamentation. He was envious of the world of others for possessing what he could not have, but he did not fall so low. In his depths of sorrow he learned what the core of human emotion was, love and anger. And so it was his claim that he must see the world be rebuilt around such tenants. Yecro - The Monster of Desire In his human life he was known as the human [[Corey Hayes]], one of head designers of [[XER TECH]] technology and research. One day [[Eric Red]] entered his office and told him that due to how long he has served the company he was given free reign. The shy abrasive researcher nodded silently as his CEO left the room, he had the money to make his dreams true. He couldn't simply do whatever he wanted so he wanted to make a psychic human. He got the bio-tech engineers to make him a body and he made the [[BRAND]] to create the psychic powers. Overall this was just a desire to spend an outrageous amount of company money to make his perfect waifu. In the end he was left broke, exiled from [[XER TECH]] and his [[ALICE PROTOTYPE|creation]] hating him. He ran to [[COSMO]] and pleaded with [[The Red Queen]] to let him join. Corey smiled as he sat alone in his slice of the world making his wretched dolls. Elysian - The Old Guard Once he was the [[DAXTAR]] agent [[Ellis Yurt]] and he lived to see the very destruction of [[The Dark City]] at the end. In his life he served XER TECH loyally without fail, each day eliminating the [[AEONS]] and monsters that lurked within. He was the sword of purification in the city of disease and corruption, when the city fell to the virus he looked up at [[Eric Red]]. Eric was no god but through false imitation did he allowed Ellis to protect humanity eternally. With two swords of fire he watches the still flickering fire of humanity to make sure that there is hope for man once more. Alice - The Harbinger of The End The first [[ALICE PROTOTYPE]] made by [[COSMO]]. She lived a nice life under her adoptive father [[Galvin Malvile]] the head engineer and director at COSMO. Her happy life came to a shrieking halt after his death and her unlikely survival. Each day alone she grew stronger hating this corrupted city, she sat ontop a vacant skyscraper and watched the city die in the end days. Her vow to the Heavens was to see humanity fall into the depths, she would not let them survive from their Hubris. With sword in hand she ever destroys what is left of humanity, in the end there will be no remains.